


the Undead and the Fine Art of Blending In

by Medie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Twilight - Meyer
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um, Giles? Do the undead have a taste for German automobiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Undead and the Fine Art of Blending In

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://moekat.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**moekat**](http://moekat.dreamwidth.org/) for [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo?user=fandom_stocking)[**fandom_stocking**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo?user=fandom_stocking)

Dawn's not sure exactly _why_ she's here. Seriously, the town of Forks is pretty enough (though, um, seriously in need of a Starbucks or two. The town doesn't even have a _Walmart_. Hell has a Walmart. Okay, bad example, but _still_) but there's not a whole lot demon-y things happening.

"Seriously, Giles," she says, phone in hand. "Are they _sure_? Because this town maybe has two horses and a cow. I'm not seeing anything diabolical happening." She pauses, eyebrows raising. "Except maybe the part where the teenagers are driving - " she gapes. "Um, Giles? Do the undead have a taste for German automobiles?"

On the other end of the line, Giles sputters. She thinks she hears something about a "...dear lord, not _them_!" and then there's scrambling. Giles, Willow, a couple of the new slayers. Someone -- Buffy, she thinks -- starts laughing, and Dawn closes her eyes.

"Oh no," she says. "Please. Just -- "

"Yes," Giles says, grim, as he comes back on the line. "I believe you've found the Cullens, Dawn."

Dawn screws up her face into the grimace of all grimaces (we are talking epic grimace here) and turns her back on the high school. Damn. She was hoping not. Not finding them meant she could move on, maybe to a town with decent shopping. Nice shiny (okay, not _shiny_, but still) Seattle maybe. "Those weird vampires that started that war that time? They're under some weird curse, aren't they? Doomed to sparkle attractively for all eternity while rocking emo so intense that Angel will spontaneously combust from sheer envy?"

"Yes," Giles says, not without sympathy. "I'm so sorry, Dawn, but they must be dealt with."

"It'd be like staking a puppy, Giles!"

"Oh yes, I'm inclined to agree," he says. "I don't think you'll have to stake them. However, a stern talking to on the matter of fast cars and high school attendance might be in order. Really, one sticks to Hellmouths for that sort of thing."

Dawn raises an eyebrow. "And how do you know there isn't one here? It's all picturesque and adorable, Giles, and it's way too quiet. You _know_ what happens when it's way too quiet. I'm going to get eaten and not in the fun way!"

He chokes at that, sputters, and then Dawn notices him staring at her. Not Giles. He doesn't stare much anyway, unless he's spaced out, and even then, he's a few thousand miles away, so probably not with the staring. No this guy is a stranger. A very pale, kinda sparkly if you looked at him the right way, stranger.

"Uh oh," Dawn says, "I think I found one." Cute, if you were into the sorta-not-creepy, she could probably stake him if she had to, look. "I'll call you back."

She hits end over Giles' objections, shoving the phone into her pocket, and yelps when she looks up to find cute!not!creepy!sparkly-vampire guy standing _right there_.

"Okay," she says, "first thing? We are belling you."

He raises his eyebrows. Hey, his hair kind of reminds her of Angel's except, maybe, a few inches taller. "Excuse me?"

"You need a haircut," Dawn blurts. "That look wasn't in fashion when 90210 was, like, the original." She squints. "And have you heard of tanning lotions? You guys should probably invest. Oh, and coloured contacts." She likes his eyes, personally, they're are a little noticeable. "Haven't you guys learned how to blend in yet?"

"I -- " he stops, looking at her. "Are you okay? I think you might be a little confused."

"Oh, yeah, totally. Vampires that sparkle and don't burst into flames? Pretty confusing." Dawn nods. "I just, um, -- " she leans forward. "The new Watchers Council wants a word with your, um, sire."

"Dad," he corrects.

Dawn blinks. "Wow, that's really weird. I mean, technically that kind of fits, but it's still weird. You're -- "

"Edward," he says. "And you're a Watcher?"

With a laugh, Dawn shakes her head. "Nope. You don't want to know what I am."

"No?"

"Uh uh," she grins. "It's a complicated story." The Key part alone is kind of brain breaking in its epic twistedness. She puts her hands in her pockets, looks up at the grey sky, and then at him. "So, um, Edward, you realize the Council's kind of pissed about you and yours, right?"

"They're not the only ones."

Dawn puffs out a breath. "You mean those Volturi guys?" She shrugs. "No problem, my sister has it covered."

"Your sister?"

She smiles, bright and cheery, "Uh uh, she's the Slayer. So, um, about your sire!Dad guy, think you can arrange a meeting? If there's going to be an epic bloodbath, I'm guessing you guys want to stay out of it, so we might need to get moving. Less chance of me staking you that way."

Edward half-grins. "I don't think you could. I'm kind of -- "

"Scary?" Dawn snorts. "Please, I'm from Sunnydale. You want scary? Try running into three demons, a half-baked vampire who fed on some stoner guy, and a evil spirit on your way to buy tampons. _That_ is scary." She hooks an arm through his and smiles. "So, Edward, what's a vampire do around here for fun?"


End file.
